


Water Bottle Mystery

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A little fic for BrownieFox over on Tumblr because they made an amazing de-medium Isaac AU and I will take any chance to have a happy Isaac.
Kudos: 6





	Water Bottle Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out BrownieFox and send them lots of love!  
> https://browniefox.tumblr.com/

Isaac waved goodbye to the rest of the club as he walked to the school entrance, taking Lac out from his pocket. Just as he was about to take a sip Suzy jumped out in front of him. He’d only had Lac with him for a few weeks, but already his first reaction was to use his water bottle to toss a stream of water in front of him. Suzy was still in front of Isaac, but now she was completely soaked.

“Sorry! I panicked,” Isaac said, expertly pulling a towel out from his bag and handing it to her.

Suzy took it suspiciously, muttering about the sacrifices she made for her articles as Isaac capped the water bottle and attempted to put him away. Key word attempted, as Suzy yelled at him to freeze as she dropped the towel and reached for Lac.

“Excuse me?” Isaac asked, gently attempting to pull Suzy off of his tool.

“I have questions for you about that bottle.”

“That’s a weird way to ask me where I b-” Isaac began, before Suzy finished her thought.

“Like why it always seems to be filled with water despite you drinking from it all day.”

Inside, Isaac was panicking, but he knew he couldn’t give Suzy even a little crumb, “What?”

“Case A, you drank from it in gym class. Case B, you drank from it at lunch. Case C, you just splashed me with most of it. There’s no way a water bottle could hold that much unless there’s something special about it.”

“Suzy,” Isaac said, unimpressed, “There’s this thing called a water fountain. It lets you fill your water bottle up with more water.”

“And yet I haven’t seen you near any of the water fountains all day.”

“Then I must have filled it up when I was in the bathroom and forgot.”

Suzy crossed her arms, “I was there. You didn’t fill up your water bottle.”

“Why the heck were you in the boy’s bathroom? Better question, how did you even know I was in there? We are literally in different grades.”

“That’s besides the point.”

No Isaac was pretty sure it wasn’t but he also didn’t want to argue with Suzy for hours, “Would you believe me if I told you a spirit lived in my water bottle, magically keeping it full?”

“Don’t go changing the subject,” Suzy slid up next to Isaac with a miraculously dry notepad, “Tell me everything.”

Isaac was starting to consider throwing even more water on her when Collin and Dimitri rounded the corner, giving each other a look.

“Come on Suzy, you can’t keep terrifying Isaac,” Collin said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Dimitri joined in on her other arm, dragging Suzy away despite her protests about getting to the bottom of the Water Bottle Mystery. Isaac tried to say thank you to Dimitri when their eyes met, but he wasn’t sure if Dimitri was even actually looking at him. With a sigh, Isaac bent down to pick up the forgotten towel. Crisis averted.


End file.
